Snow blower implements for being mounted to a vehicle, such as for instance a tractor, are well known. One common type of snow blower is configured to be mounted at the front of the vehicle, for clearing a path of snow in front of the vehicle as the vehicle drives in a forward direction. A second common type of snow blower is configured to be mounted at the rear of the vehicle, for clearing a path of snow behind the vehicle as the vehicle drives in a forward direction. The second type of snow blower is commonly referred to as a pull-type snow blower or an inverted snow blower.
Typical pull-type snow blowers may include an auger that is mounted in a horizontal orientation within a box, which forms part of the snow blower frame. As the snow blower moves forward, snow accumulates within the box and comes into contact with the auger. The auger extends laterally within the box, such that as the auger rotates the snow is transported toward a central portion of the box. Lift pallets are mounted on the auger axle for scooping the snow from this central portion of the box and feeding it into a fan, which in turn propels the snow upward through a discharge chute opening and in to a discharge chute. The discharge chute may be adjusted during use so as to direct the snow into a discharge area adjacent to the surface that is being cleared of snow.
The rotating fan is disposed within a housing and receives the snow from the lift pallets via a snow-receiving opening, which may be circular in shape. A problem that is encountered with some prior art snow blowers is that some of the snow may be introduced into the fan at a point that is only shortly ahead of the discharge chute opening, along the direction of fan rotation. Snow that is introduced close to, and in front of, the discharge chute opening, along the direction of fan rotation, is not compacted significantly prior to being propelled out through the discharge chute opening. This loosely compacted snow interferes with the transport of snow that is introduced into other regions of the fan, slowing the flow of snow out through the discharge chute. In addition, snow that is introduced into the center of the fan mixes with the air flow from the fan, thereby producing a light snow-mist that does not travel very far. The cumulative effect is that snow exits from the discharge chute as a loose cloud that is difficult to direct, and which may become scattered or sprayed over a relatively wide area and/or may be blown back onto the cleared surface due to gusting winds. The snow blower operator may also have difficulty throwing the loosely packed snow far enough to avoid obstacles such as cars, sidewalks etc., without depositing a layer of snow on top of said obstacles.
A prior art solution to this problem is to install a so-called blocker plate over a portion of the snow-receiving opening, which prevents the introduction of snow into the fan shortly ahead of the discharge chute opening and optionally other locations that interfere with the transport of snow within the fan housing. Unfortunately, the blocker plate merely serves as a physical barrier and any snow colliding therewith simply falls back to the ground under the influence of gravity. The prior art solution therefore suffers from at least three significant drawbacks. Firstly, the snow that falls back to the ground must be lifted again using the lift pallets. Some of this “recycled” snow may enter the fan and some may collide once again with the blocker plate. “Recycling” the snow before it is finally discharged is wasteful of fuel and time. Secondly, when the snow blower is lifted out of contact with the ground surface that is being cleared of snow at the end of each pass, the last of the snow that was blocked by the blocker plate remains on the ground surface and is not recycled to the fan. If the piles of snow are left on a public roadway, they may pose a safety hazard and/or result in the snow blower operator being fined. Alternatively, the snow blower operator must make at least one final pass in order to clear the piles that have been deposited, which also is wasteful of fuel and time. Thirdly, the blocker plate does not enhance the compaction of the snow prior to the snow being discharged via the discharge chute, and therefore does not alleviate the problems of: controlling the direction of snow-discharge to avoid coating obstacles with snow; preventing the formation of a snow-mist that may reaccumulate on the just-cleared surface; and increasing the distance the snow can be thrown, etc.
It would be beneficial to provide a snow clearing apparatus and method that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks that are associated with the prior art solutions.